memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Coming of Age
| date = 2364 | stardate = 41461.2 | episode = 1x19 | production = 119 | airdate = week of | written = | director = }} "Coming of Age" was the 19th episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Summary Wesley Crusher attends an admittance test for Starfleet Academy while inspectors tour the . References Characters : • Sun Chang • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Diana Giddings • Jake Kurland • Geordi La Forge • Oliana Mirren • • Jean-Luc Picard • Gregory Quinn • Dexter Remmick • William T. Riker • Rondon • T'Shanik • Deanna Troi • Darien Wallace • Worf, son of Mogh • Natasha Yar • Youngblood Jack Crusher • Kosinski Starships and vehicles : ( explorer) • (type-7 shuttlecraft) • shuttle drone ( exploratory cruiser) • freighter Locations Planetary locales ;Vulcan : Vulcana Regar Shipboard locations ;USS Enterprise-D : bridge • corridor • observation lounge • ready room • transporter room (#8) Stations and outposts :Relva VII outpost Planets and planetoids :Relva VII Algeron IV • Beltane IX • Stars and systems :Relva Algeron • Beltane • Vulcan system Races and cultures :Android • Benzite • Betazoid • Human • Klingon • Vulcan • Zaldan Ferengi • Edo States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Starfleet Inspector General Office Institutions :Starfleet Academy Technology and weapons :android • antimatter tank • deuterium tank • flux coordinating sensor unit • impulse engine • maneuvering jet • starship • shuttlecraft • Soong-type android • tractor beam • transporter • viewscreen • warp drive Substances and energies :antimatter • dilithium • liquid hydrogen Ranks and titles :acting ensign • admiral • captain • chief medical officer • doctor • first officer • lieutenant commander • one star admiral • security chief • tac officer • flag officer • commandant • Commandant of Starfleet Academy Other references :captain's log • log entry • Mordock Strategy • stardate • standard orbit • outpost • hyperspace physics • intermix ratio • warp factor • starbase • light-year • universe • mind-altering machine • psych test • Bulgallian rat • psychological profile • lifeform • extricator • shuttlebay • bridge • launch door • flight emergency override • kilometer • atmosphere • death • Melanoid slime worm • races and cultures • Prime Directive • dynamic relationships test • vector coordinates • month • year • environmental lab • hour • day • energy • cargo bay • ID • second • operations • rank • title • matter • technology • government • planet • gravity • star • star system • lifeform • animal • humanoid • officer Appendices Related works * ** The RPG supplement mentions the Starfleet Inspector General Office which originated in this episode. The manual supplies a branch admiral's shoulderboard color-code for an IGO flag officer's uniform jacket. The jacket did not appear in this episode, however, as in canon the jacket only appeared as a Starfleet uniform worn by Admiral Leonard McCoy in . * : The story started here continues in "Conspiracy" as Quinn's search for Starfleet's alien influence comes to fruition. * : Captain Picard's decision to interpret the Prime Directive with the Edo is referenced in Remmick's line of questioning. Timeline | after2 = Heart of Glory | prevpocket = When the Bough Breaks | nextpocket = Heart of Glory }} Images file:comingofage.jpg|Episode image. file:workbee schematic.jpg|Workbee schematic. file:copernicus 3 shuttle.jpg|Shuttle 3. file:rondon.jpg|Rondon. External links * * category:tNG episodes category:tNG season 1